Paradise Born
by MelodyPond77
Summary: One morning, Fred wakes up early to find Hermione at the reading at the Burrow's kitchen table, as usual. He challenges her to be social, even if someone's trying to seduce her, and things may get a bit carried away... Written for firefly for the Secret Santas on HPFC!


**Christmas Drabbles:** Ice Skating

**Secret Santas: **This was written for Firefly. :) Merry Christmas! You wanted Hermione and anyone, so I gave you Fred. Hope you enjoy it. Have a wonderful holiday season!

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Fred ambled into the kitchen, yawning hugely and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sun was barely peeking over the frosty hills, but he was too restless to sleep very long. It was almost Christmas, and the house was bursting with people - Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all back from school and the family had congregated back at the Burrow. He'd wandered downstairs to find the light on in the kitchen, and he figured it was his mum. She was always up early.<p>

"Oh. Hey, Fred," said a female voice, and he blinked in surprise at how young it sounded. Focusing on the table, he saw that the girl sitting there by the fire was definitely not his mum.

"Oh. You aren't my mum."

Hermione laughed. "No, I'm definitely not. It'd be hell to raise you, Fred Weasley," she said, setting aside her book. She was wearing an old sweater and pajama bottoms, one sleeve slipping off her shoulder to reveal smooth white skin beneath. Fred blamed it on the exhaustion, but he thought she looked beautiful like that - hair in a bun, mug of tea clasped in hand, book by side - and he wanted to tell her.

_Stop it, Fred. She's your brother's best friend._

"Sorry, Hermione. Didn't think you'd be the one up so early. I won't disturb you, if you want," he said, making to turn back. He shivered in the cold, silently cursing his wonderful idea to not wear a shirt to bed, and started up the stairs again.

"Oh, no, you aren't disturbing me. I'd quite enjoy the company, actually. It's a bit too quiet down here for my liking, you know?"

He turned, grinning down at her. "Hermione Granger, finding the silence 'too quiet'? Now _this _is a first."

She blushed. "Oh, shut up. I'm not _that _anti-social, Fred."

He swung himself onto a chair, gazing at her challengingly. "No, I never said you weren't."

She froze. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't mind talking to people. But you're terrible at it."

Hermione gasped, setting her mug down sharply. "I am not! I can hold a perfectly casual conversation with anyone! I am not anti-social!"

Fred quirked an eyebrow. "Really? What if they were only able to talk about Quidditch? Could you carry on that conversation?"

She lifted her chin resolutely. "I'm best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I may not like it, but I _have_ paid enough attention to pick up a few things.

"All right, all right... what about... a conversation about Lavender Brown about her relationship with Ron?"

Hermione glared at him, folding her arms tightly. "I don't believe that can be considered 'casual conversation'."

"Touché. But how about... what if someone were trying to seduce you? Would you be able to not be awkward? Because every girl needs to learn to do that if they want a man."

Hermione _hmph_!ed. She looked back down at her mug of tea and shrugged.

"I don't really know... no one's every tried seducing me before," she answered quietly, and Fred immediately drew back in concern. This wasn't a Hermione he was comfortable with this new development.

"Well... You know what? Social experiment time. Let's go ice skating!"

* * *

><p>"Fred!" Hermione shrieked with laughter as he spun her in a circle on the ice. She held his arms tightly, scared of letting go. "Fred, I don't know how to do this!"<p>

"It's alright! I do!" he said back, laughing as she clung to him. They slowly slid to a stop, her hands still clasping his upper arms and he holding her elbows, their faces inches apart.

"Hey," she said, breathless.

"Hey."

Her cheeks were flushed with exhilaration, and he found her as beautiful as an angel.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

She flushed even more. "You're just saying that. Don't."

"No, honest, I'm telling the truth. I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met," he whispered, his breath on her lips as he grew closer and closer. "I never want to let you go."

She smiled, their lips brushing each other lightly. "You're beautiful, too."

He grinned, smirking. "Men are 'handsome', girls are 'beautiful'. Definitely not socially ready, eh?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, shut up."' Her lips met his again, and in the sparkling wonderland of that beautiful morning light, paradise was born.


End file.
